A New Horizon
by LittleMissMoonbeam
Summary: What happens when Bella leaves Edward for Jacob after Eclipse? Who is Dani? and why is she the key to everyones happiness? First fanfic. Eventualy BxE so please read and review!
1. The beginning

**What happens if Bella cant live without Jacob after Eclipse, who is Dani, and why is she the key to everyones happiness?**

**Jacobs POV**

"Bella?" I asked

"Mmm?" She replied not really paying any attention.

"I'm gonna go jump off a cliff, OK?" I asked, knowing she wasn't listening to me

"OK, have fun dear." She replied looking off into the distance as if trying hard to remember something. Or _someone_. I just shook me head. She was dreaming again. Bella loves me, I know that, but she is always dreaming and is in some untouchable land where no one can reach her. I really shouldn't complain though, at least I got her in the end. I won. She chose me over that filthy bloodsucker. When she gets like this I just remember that, and it makes me happy. I hope she doesn't ever regret her decision…

_**Flashback**_

I told myself to just keep running. Run away from the past and start again, if you can. I know what I am leaving, but this is the way it has to be. She doesn't really love me. I don't know why I keep telling myself she does.

"Jake?" a low voice said in my head, interrupting my thoughts

"Leave me alone Quil." I said angrily.

"But Jake, she _does _love you" Quil pleaded with me in my head

"Jacob, she's here, she's looking for you" another voice thought

"Embry? What are you guys talking about?" I thought to them

"Just come home." A third voice said.

"Why should I?" I asked getting angry

"She said that _he_ left."

And with that I took off running faster than ever to get back to my Bella. I ran for about twenty minuets before I got there. When I saw her, I transformed immediately. She ran over to me and fell sobbing into me arms.

"Bella what happened, are you alright? Where is…Edward?" It was hard for me to be nice to him even though I hated ever fiber f his being, especially now, after he left her again. She looked up at me and began to cry harder. She kept repeating 'I love you' over and over, I wasn't sure who she meant, so I just kept quiet. I was just so glad to have her back in my arms again. After a while she looked me in the eyes and said "Jacob Black, I love you." Right there and then, my heart broke into a billion little peaces of joy. "Bella, my love, I will _always_ love you too." I told her. I asked her again what happened. She told me that after she came to my house to say goodbye she couldn't stop crying. When she went home with him she continued crying for days. Until Edward finally asked her what she wanted to do; stay with him or go to me. It took her a few days to figure out what she wanted. She chose me. ME! I told her I would never leave her. So far, so good.

_**End Flashback**_

We've been together now for almost twenty years. I won her, as I said before, but at what cost? She is always dreaming. Of what, I could only guess

"Bells, don't you even care?" I asked her, a little hurt that she wasn't listening to me.

"About what, Hun," she asked confused, finally coming out of her 'trance'.

"I told you I was going to go jump off a cliff, and you don't even care, some wife you are" I said jokingly

"Oh you!" she said and got up and sat on my lap. She bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips

"Ew! Gross! Mommy, don't you know that boys have cooties?"

**OK that's it, i know its short, but that's just how i write them please review, good or bad, i don't care just please review!**


	2. Meet the Family

**Ch. 2 Meet the Family**

**J. POV**

"Ew! Gross! Mommy, don't you know that boys have cooties?" That would be out little Jade. She is six and believes that all boys are icky. Let's hope she keeps that mentality until she's twenty. She's my little angel though. Looks just like her mother; Soft brown hair, heart shaped face, big, beautiful, brown eyes. Only she has my dark skin tone.

"Bug, leave 'em alone, go play with your little dolls or something."

"KYLE! DON'T CALL ME BUG!!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. Another thing she got from me, my temper.

Kyle is my son; he's eighteen and looks nothing like either of us. He has jet black hair and dark blue eyes. I have no idea where he got it from. The only thing was that he also had my sark skin

"Kyle, be nice to your sister. If she wants to believe that the moon is made of cheese, she can" Bella said, gathering Jade into a big bear hug. "I remember when you use to think that tooth fairy came at night and take your teeth from you mouth." Everyone but Kyle laughed.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up" Kyle said getting himself some pop tarts.

"Kyle, when you're done with that, will you help Jade get around for school?" Bella asked.

"Mom, she's six. I think she can handle it by herself." He said with a mouth full of food.

"OK first off, don't talk with your mouth full, second, listen to your mother." I said sternly.

"Whatever." He replied stuffing the rest of the pop tart into his mouth. Jade hopped down off Bella's lap and ran upstairs. Kyle followed shortly after.

"Teenagers." Bella and I both muttered at the same times. Bella got up and sat back on my lap. She kissed me one the lips which made chills go down my spine.

"How do you do that?" I whispered softly

"Do what?" she asked confused

"You know what" I got up and began to get my stuff around for the day

Charlie and I had a day planed of fishing on the lake. That was something that he and Billy use to do, but Billy died a few years back and ever since he and I have been close than ever. Although it's a little difficult considering he doesn't know what I am. What Billy was. What Kyle will be.

**Ok i know this boring right now, i it _will_ get better, i promise, just please review!! It will make my VERY happy!**


	3. NOTICE!

I will not post anymore chapters unless I get at lease one review

I will not post anymore chapters unless I get at lease one review. I really don't want to put effort into something that no one is reading. So, if you want me to go on, please review or I will stop the story and delete it. )


	4. Another day, Another Problem

**A/N thanks to some faithfull readers, the story will continue.  
For the most part, the story will be in Kyle's POV, if its not, i will say so at the top.**

**Disclamer: sadly enought, i am not Stephenie Meyer **

Kyle. POV

Another day, another problem. Dad left to go fishing with Grampa Charlie and mom went to do…what ever it is that she does during the day. That left me to take care of Bug. Bug is what I call Jade for the sole reason of her totally being one. You see, bugs are unwanted little creatures that are found on the ground. My mom is very clumsy, the clumsiest person you will ever meet. That is unless you meet Jade. She could be standing next to you and the next be on the ground crying and you have no idea how she got there. And that is the reason I call her Bug. Also, because she HATES it!

Anyway, back to the new problem for the day; Jade doesn't want to go to school.

"Hey, Bug you ready?" I called up the stares to her.

No response

"My bad. Jade, are you ready?" I called again

"Nope" she replied down

"Are you dressed?" I asked trying to figure out the hold up

"Yep"

"Did you eat breakfast?" I asked starting to get annoyed

"Yep"

"Did you brush your pearly whites?"

"What?"

"Your teeth, Jade, did you brush your teeth?"

"Oh…yep"

"Then what is the problem?" I asked getting annoyed She came to the top of the stared and began said "I don't wanna go!"

"Tough luck there kid-o, I do not believe you have that choice." I told her she just sat down on the top step with her arms crossed and chin up, determined not to be moved.

"Jade, get your little behind down here this instant." I said sternly, the way dad dose when she gets like this. She just stuck her tongue out at me. I began to climb the stairs. She looked a little scared, but held her ground.

"Jade, let's go. We're going to be late." I said trying to convince her

"No, you'll be late. I'm not going" She replied. I grabbed her up and heaved her over my shoulder like a bag of rice. She weighed about the same as a bag of rice as well.

"NO!" she yelled not wanting to be moved

"Yep, let's go." I said grabbing our bags off the kitchen table before heading towards my car. She began kicking a screaming, punching my back with all her force. She kept screaming 'I don't wanna go!!' abut half way to my car I gave up. I sat her on the ground and said "Fine, you want to stay? Stay. I don't care."

"Really?" She asked with a sob

"Whatever." I replied. I turned around and got into my car and took off for school not even bothering to look back,

I was going to pay for that later.

I didn't care thought, all I know is I was in my car, a 2009 ZR1 LS9 620 HP Corvette **(A/N Pic on profile)**. Man, I loved this car. I saved all my money for like two years just to get it, but it was worth it. Second, I didn't have to deal with that little bug. Today was a good day, or so I thought.


	5. Dani

**Disclamer- I own nothing**

When I got to school, I pulled into my usual spot next to Luke. Lucas Areara has been my best friend since…forever. His dad and my dad were apparently best friends when they were our age.

When I pulled in I saw Luke sitting in his car, a black 1999 Land Rover Discovery Series II**,(A/N pic on profile!) **not as flashy as mine but still cool. With him was my other best friend, Dustin Tecatto. They were doing what they do every morning, Listening to Linkin Park, and waiting for me.

"Hey, dudes!" I said getting out of my car and walking over to them.

"Hey there, Kyle, you're here early, what gives?" Luke asked me looking at the cars clock.

"Yah, well, Jade was being a bug so I left her at home." I said looking down. I thought about her being at home by herself and seriously considered going back for her, and then I thought again.

"You left her?" Luke asked surprised at my boldness "Man, you are so dead! When your dad finds out, he is gonna kill you!" He and Dustin laughed at my expense.

"Ok, are we gonna stand here and discuss this, or are we gonna go to school?" I asked them, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yah," Luke exclaimed, "Did you hear? There's a new student today." This was a small school, like population 500, so when a new student comes, everyone knows.

"New student, huh?" This was news to me. I went to open my locker, which was next to Luke's. Actually we all got really lucky this year, locker wise. My locker was next to Luke's, who's was next to his girlfriend Rachel's, who's was next to our other best friend, Sierra's, who's was next to her boy friend's, which was Dustin. It was difficult, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yah, some dude, his name is Danny." Luke told me.

"Actually, it's a chick named Dani." A voice said behind me. It was the singly most amazing thing I ever heard in my entire life. So beautiful, it was like velvet music to my ears. I turned to see whose voice it was and as I turned I saw the most extraordinary being on the face of this planet, a perfect voice for a perfect person. She was about 5' 5" and had soft red hair, which lay in light curls around her head, pale skin, and beautiful, cherry lips. She looked like an angel. Her eyes were even the color of…gold?

"Wow." I said uncontrollably, astonished by her looks, and her eyes.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and said, "Can you move?"

"What?" I asked confused

"You are standing in front of my locker, can you move, please?" she added the last part as an after thought. I looked to see what she was talking about. She was pointing at locker # 120 and my locker was # 121. How lucky can a guy get to have his locker next to an angel so beautiful?

"Oh…um, sorry" I said stepping out of the way. I looked over at Luke and he gave me a look that said 'talk to her!' I just shook my head. I didn't know what to say to her, she was so perfect and I was just…me. She would probably just think I'm some boring guy who just wants to talk to her so he could go back and brag to all his friends about it. But I want like that, I was Kyle.

After about a second of mentally preparing myself for one of the most daring things I've ever done I turned around to talk to her.

She was gone.

I looked over at Luke, maybe her saw where she went, but he looked just as confused as I was. Where has she gone so fast? I blew it off, knowing that she has to come back to her locker some time today; I just had to make sure I was there, too.

We headed off to our first hour classes. I had Trigonometry. Easy class. I walked in, and scanned the room, hoping I would see Dani here, no such luck. I sighed and walked to my desk. Mr. Briggs lectured about stuff that I didn't really care for at the moment. My thoughts were solely on Dani. English and Government went about the same way. I headed to Spanish and then lunch. I was sure to run into her there. As I walked into the lunch room, saw my friends sitting at our usual table. I was on my way over there when out of the corner of my eye I saw her. She was sitting in the corner by herself. I made a split second decision and turned to sit with her.

I sat my tray down next to her with a thump. She looked up at my confused and a bit annoyed.

"Can I help you?" She asked mock politely. I internally sighed, _what a beautiful voice. _

"I just wanted to welcome you to La Push." I replied

"Thanks?"

"Can I sit down?" I asked

"Actually," She said, getting up, "I was just leaving", she grabbed her tray of uneaten food and went to throw it away. I picked my tray back up and walked over to our table.

"What was that about" Luke asked looking up from his conversation with Rachel.

"I just wanted to talk to her, but she 'had to go'". I began picking at my food. It resembled a hamburger, but I couldn't be sure. But I wasn't complaining; I'd been super hungry all day. I devoured it in three bites. After lunch was chemistry. As I walked in I searched to room for Dani, as usual. And, as usual, I didn't see her. I opened my text book and started on tonight's homework that was on the board, I'm an overachiever. I know. Shortly after doing so, I felt that someone was beside me. I looked up to see Dani looking down at me with frustration.

"Yes?" I asked praying that she sat next to me.

My prayers were answered when she sat down and said, "This is my seat."

As she sat down I had a warm kind of sensation come over me. It was odd, but I ignored it and tried once more to talk to Dani.

"So…" I started hoping she would say something

"So what?" she asked with a sneer. Even though she obviously didn't like my, I couldn't stop myself, I was practically in love with this girl.

"So… how has your day been?" I tried

"Fine" She mumbled. I was about to say something else, but Mrs. Gerhardt called the class to order. I didn't get the chance to talk to her the whole rest of class. After chemistry was gym, and then world history. After world history, I walked back to my locker with Dustin. I saw Dani standing at her locker seeming like she was waiting for something. When we got there she got up in my face, really close and whispered fiercely, "I know who you are. I know WHAT you are." I looked at her in total confusion. Then she got even closer and said with her velvet voice like ice, "I can _smell_ you."

**A/N Seriously people, if your reading this REVIEW! if i dont get at least one more review, i'm done. So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Discovery

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews!! you make me soo happy**

_"I can _smell_ you!"_

The whole drive home was a blur. I don't remember anything but her voice in my head, and the warm feeling that I felt earlier that day still hadn't left me. At first I just thought it was because she was there beside me, but now it was starting to feel like I had a fever. But as soon as I pulled in, I remembered all that went down this morning with Jade.

My dad was sitting outside, waiting for me.

"Hey dad." I greeted wearily. He looked at me and then a smile creped across his face. Not a nice smile, but one that said you're busted.

"Kyle," He said with a laugh "come over here, son." He waved his hand, beckoning me to him.

"What's up?" I asked playing it cool "I thought you were going fishing with Grampa Charlie today."

"Well, funny story that is. I was on my way up there when I got a call."

"Oh, who from?" I asked still trying to act innocent; he wasn't buying it for a second.

"From Jade, your _six year old sister_". He glared at me, "She called to say that you left her at home this morning? Care to explain that one?" His voice was quiet, but you could tell he was really mad

I took a breath at started "It's not my fault. I was gonna be late, and she 'didn't wanna go'. I tried, but she refused to go. It's not my fault." I stated again, hoping he would understand that part. I started to sweat, a lot. I started to take off my sweatshirt. Dad continued lecturing me about responsibility and stuff, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, I felt like I was dieing. Finally, dad noticed and looked at me confused.

"Kyle?" He asked, "Are you ok?"

"I don't really know. I'm just really hot." I told him, almost panting. He looked at me and began to smile again

"Ok, do you know much about our ancestors?" he asked seriously.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, so I just relied "I know the stories that you and mom to me and Jade when we were kids, why?"

"Ok, do you remember the one with the werewolves?" Just then mom walked out of the house carrying Jade.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Then she looked from me to dad and dad gave her a slight nod.

Dad looked at me and said, "Kyle, we need to go pay a visit with Charlie, ok?" I wasn't quite sure what was going on so I just said ok, and we all got in to my dads truck and headed to Forks.

Before we left we had to drop Jade off at the sitters, so she wouldn't be a bother. When we finally got there, Grandpa Charlie was already out side waiting for us, (mom call him before we left). We all greeted him "Hey, Grampa!" I said. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him, maybe it was last Christmas. He hugged mom and then led us all in. We walked in and sat down in the living room.

"Hey there, Kyle, how've you been?" He asked me, at the moment I felt like dieing, but I just mumbled a 'fine'. When we were all settled and caught up, dad finally started to talk

"Well, Charlie, there is actually something that Bella and I have to tell you."

"Ok then, shoot." Charlie said

"Ok, do you remember all the stories that Billy told you about, about werewolves and such?"

He thought a minuet and then nodded.

"Well, you see, those stories, most of them anyway, are…true." Dad told him slowly

"Which ones?" Charlie asked, staring to catch on, as was I.

"The ones about werewolves." Dad answered.

"What are you saying exactly?" Charlie asked

Dad took a look breath and then said "Charlie, I'm a werewolf."

Before Charlie could say anything dad continued, gesturing towards me, "and Kyle is also becoming one."

I gasped, I figured it was coming, but it's still weird to hear it. _I was becoming a werewolf!_

"Why? Why now?" Mom spoke for the first time.

"Well, we only begin the phase when something threatens us, such as vampires." Dad practically spat the last word.

"Vampires, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked taken aback "There are no such things as vampires, are there?"

"Yes there are, dad, there is something else that you should know." Mom spoke again, "Ok, but you have to _promise _not to freak out ok?"

"Um…ok?" Charlie promised

"Remember Edward?" She asked quietly. Dad growled beside her, she just put her hand on his leg to settle him.

"Yah that good for nothing boyfriend of yours."

"Yah…that one, well, he was sort of… a vampire." Mom all but whispered.

"EDWARD CULLEN WAS A VAMPIER!!" Charlie screamed

"Dad, you promised not to freak!" mom reminded him

"Not to freak? Bella you _dated_ _a vampire_ and then you go and marry a _werewolf!_ How am I not supposed to freak?" Charlie asked his voice filled with anger

"I'm sorry I never told you, I knew that you would react like this" mom said trying to calm him down

"Of course I'd react like this, how else am I supposed to react?"

I sat there and watched as all these secrets unfolded when I started to get really hot, I mean really really hot! I honestly felt like I was on fire. I fell to the floor, trying not to scream out I pain. All my bones felt like they were breaking and my eyes felt like they were being ripped out of my head.

"Dad! Make it stop!" I yelled

"Jake, what's happening" I hear mom scream

"He's phasing" my dad told them

Then it all went black

**A/N ok so cliffhanger! dont you just hate me? lol ok, well more reviews please!!**


	7. Changes

**A/N **Sorry i took so long to update, i kinda lost track of time, and such but here yah go Ch 7! enjoy

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefor i own nothing!**

The last thing I remember was it was intense pain, and then nothing.

I woke up and I wasn't sure where I was. I felt the presence of someone next to me, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was my dad. He was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I looked around and noticed I was in my room, thought I wasn't cure how I got there.

"Dad?" I asked. He stirred and looked at me, then smiled.

"Morning sleepy head!" he greeted.

"What happened?" I asked, my head was now pounding. He let out a small laugh and then began to explain

"Well, while we were at Charlie's, you…well you phased for the first time."

"You mean I can change in to a werewolf now?" I asked astonished and totally psyched at the same time.

"Oh you're up!" mom said coming into my room and sitting down next to dad.

"Hey mom." I said and then looked at dad, waiting for an answer

"Kyle, yes, you can phase now, but not when ever you want. Especially when were around other people."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You can't just get mad and phase wherever you don't want to expose us, do you?"

"When _can_ I phase then?" I asked curiously

"When you're around the pack, mostly." He explained

"The pack? When do I get to meet them?" I asked. Mom and Dad exchange amused glances then burst out laughing.

"You already know most of them." Dad answered still laughing

"Oh, who?"

"Well there is you," dad began counting them off on his fingers, "And Sam, he's the leader, and Paul, Embry, Gabe, Rob, and Cole. Sam, Paul, and Embry were in the pack when I was.. Now I'm one of the elders of course, so I don't have to be part of the pack, but those guys will pretty much be your second family."

I had gone to school with Gabe and Cole my whole life, Rob was a year older, but still. The fact that I knew them for this long and had no idea what was going on, it was insane. Then I remembered something, Dani. She was _vampire_! That was about as weird as things got. Just then the phone rang, interrupting my thoughts, mom went to answer it.

After about a minute or so mom walked back in, still on the phone.

"Ok Quil, that's great, I'll let him know. Ok, bye." She hung up and looked at dad, and then to me.

"Why was Quil calling?" I asked

"Kyle, we have some news that will make you very happy." Dad said. I looked at him questioningly. He continued, "Luke has also phased, around the same time as you actually, and he just woke up too." All I could do was stare at him. My best friend in the whole world was a _werewolf_, just like me!

"No way!" I practically scream

"That's really good, now you don't have to lie to him." Mom said

"Why would I lie to him?" I asked confused, again.

"You can't tell anyone you secret, Kyle," dad explained, "You have no idea how hard it was not telling Bella, when I first phased."

"Yah, but luckily I was smart enough to figure I tout, will all the clues he gave me." The both laughed, I don't know why, apparently it was funny.

"But now that you and Luke are_ both_ wolves, you don't have to hide it from each other, just to Dustin and Sierra." Mom said matter of factly.

"And Rachel." I said. I still didn't like Rachel that much, but she was Luke's girlfriend, so whatever.

"Her too." Mom said looking at her watch "Its 7:30 right now, you can either go to school to day or spend another dad in bed, it's up to you."

"School?" I asked, "Isn't it only Saturday?"

"Nope, you've been sleeping since Thursday afternoon, its Monday" I couldn't believe it; I had been sleeping for almost 4 days straight.

"I'll go!" I answered; there was so much to do. I wanted to see Luke, talk to him, in private of course, about the whole werewolf thing.

And I had to see Dani.

**There ya go. REVIEW PLEASE! I wll try to get the next one up in the next day or so, after that im going to New Orleans for a week and the camp, i might update in between those times, but im not promising anything. Sorry, but REVIEW!!**


	8. I need your help!

Ok guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm stuck

Ok guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm stuck. I have the story written out, but now I just don't know what I want to do with it anymore. If you have any, ANY ideas, please let me know!! Until then I cant update…(


	9. School and Surprises

I was worried about the first day back at school

I was worried about the first day back at school. As I drove Jade to her school and the across town to mine I tried to think of a lie as to why I had missed a couple days. I could say I was on vacation. But then why was Jade still inn school? What about being sick? Ok, sick, but what kind sick? A cold? Nah, that's not right. Something that lasts a couple days…maybe…the flu! Yah, I'll tell them I had the flu. It was fool proof.

Second dilemma I had to face to day was Dani. What was I going to do about her? I know that she is vampire, and she knows that I am now a werewolf! What could I do about that? I would deal with that when the time comes.

As I pulled into the parking lot of my school I really began to get nervous. I mentally prepped myself before getting out of my car 'You can do this, you can do this."

I walked t my locker and saw Luke, Dustin, and Rachel. I walked up to them and as I did so Luke gave me an odd look. "Hey dude! Hear you were sick too."

I froze right then, he doesn't know? How could I talk to him about it with Dustin there? I needed a diversion. As if one cue he spoke, "Sorry I can't say and chat guys but I have to go and write a page report for history 2nd hr. It's over the Alamo and I don't have a clue, so Rachel is gonna help me, aren't yah Hun?" he asked turning to Rachel. She just nodded and rolled her eyes and mumbled something about him being a slacker.

As soon as he was out of ear shot I turned to Luke, "You don't know?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Know what?" He asked, really confused

"Ok, well why weren't _you_ as school?" I started to try and get him on the right track. He just looked at me like he wanted to tell me something, but he know he couldn't.

"I told you, I was sick, had the flu"

"Ok, well let's just cut to the chase, I know what happened, I happened to me too." I told him. I could literally see him relax and then he let out a big sigh.

"I'm so glad, dad said someone else changed too, but he wouldn't say who, so I had to be careful who I let know, I am so relieved it's you, dude!"

"Really, he wouldn't tell you? My dad told me as soon as I woke up" I told him

"Unfair." Was all he that said. Just then the bell rang to get to 1st hr. I rushed off to trigonometry, and he went to anatomy.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes, because all I could thing about was Dani. Like, what was Dani doing right now? What is Dani thinking? Is she thinking of me? Why would she be thinking of me if she was thinking of me? So by the time lunch rolled around I was so ready to see her, I practically ran down to the lunch room.

As soon as I got my lunch I scanned the room for _her_. I saw my friends sitting at their normal table, but I had to sit with her today. As soon as I spotted her, I made a beeline strain for her. She was sitting by herself, in the back corner of the lunch room, not eating the food on it.

I sat down next to her and she just stared at me like I had lost my mind, which, by this point, I think I had.

"Hi!" I said

'Umm, hi, Kyle, is it?" She said uncertainly

"Yah, Kyle, well listen, I just wanted to let you know that I know you know what I am now." I stated bluntly. She just looked at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit bewildered by her response.

"I have…no…idea what…you are…talking….about" She said between laughs.

"Yes you do, the other day, you said you could smell me, remember? Well then I didn't know what you were talking about, but when got home, everything happened. And then I figured out that you're a…what you are." I explained. As I spoke, I noticed her face fall a little; she had stopped laughing by this point.

"You, you know?" She spoke slowly, trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"Yah" We just stared at each other for a while, it was a good five minutes or so before I spoke

"Dani," I asked

"Yah?"

"I don't know how to say this, but…I think I'm in love with you". I told her quite bluntly. Once again she just looked at me then she said, "Really? Cause, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, too."

We just stared at each other for a couple more minutes before she looked around and we both notice that no one else was left in the lunch room.

"Wow, I think we should get back to class now." I suggested. She just shook her head. I looked at her questioningly.

"Let's go somewhere else" She explained

"Like where?' I asked. She grabbed my hand and started walking to the main office.

"We'll worry about that later; right now we just gotta get out of here."

"How are we gonna do that?" Just then she changed. Where Dani was now stood an old lady, about 70 or so.

"Holy cow! How did you do that?!" I asked she just shook her head and led me into the office. She walked up to Ms. Yankee and said" my grandson here," She gestured to me, "Is very sick, he called me earlier and I am here to take him home"

Ms. Yankee was about to say something, but then changed her mind and just nodded. As soon as we were by car Dani changed back to her normal self.

"Are you going to tell me how you did that?" I asked again. She just shrugged

"Maybe later, right now I want to take you somewhere." Before I could blink, she had my car keys in her hands and said, "get in"

"Where are we going?" Asked once more, getting frustrated in not knowing anything

"I want to show you something." She said simple

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked getting scared. She just laughed

"No, it just this place I heard about, and thought we could go check it out, I don't want to be sneaky or anything, but I want it to be a surprise." She explained

I just nodded, praying she was telling to truth.

**A/N Please Reivew! Thanks to all of you who gave me ideas for my story! Im free to anymore suggestions anyone has!  
reviews make me update sooner!, I need at least 5 more reviews before I update!**


	10. Anyone?

Ok guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm stuck

I am so sorry it's been a long while since I've updated but honestly I don't know where I want to go with the story anymore. Any and all ideas are welcome. You give me any ideas and I promise I will go with them. Until then I can not update. Once again I am sorry. Please, please, please give my any ideas!!


	11. The Meadow

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… ,(**

**First off I want to give a humongous thanks to angelicsweety0808 who was the only one so far to give my any ideas. Second, I want to say that I am sorry for not updating in forever and that I probably will only be updating like maybe once a week cause school started and I have marching band practice every night (woo color guard!) So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Dani POV**

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Kyle asked for like the hundredth time. I sighed and just shook my head.

"Fine" He mumbled finally giving up hope that I would tell him. When we finally stopped and I began to get out, Kyle just sat in the car looking confused.

"Where are we?" He asked

"This isn't it, we have to walk a bit" I explained. He just sighed and got out.

We walked for about 10 minutes before I could see it in the distance.

"Race ya" Kyle said apparently see where we were headed. I just laughed at him then took off. I think he got all wrapped up in the moment and forgot that I was a vampire and could run very very fast. I was there before he even knew I was gone.

Within seconds he was beside me. And I held out my hand to stop him from going any further.

"Close you eyes" I told him. He looked at me for a second to see if I was kidding, and I wasn't so he did as he was told. I then took his hand and led him through the last couple of trees into the meadow.

"Ok, open" I said. When he opened his eyes he was speechless.

"A…friend of mine showed me this place a while ago. He comes here a lot, to be alone and think and stuff. I come here too, sometimes. It's so pretty." My voice trailed off as I let him take it all in.

Over the next hour or so we just talked about school and nothing of real importance. Then we were quiet. I figured he was just taking it all in again, just letting his mind wonder.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked out of nowhere. His voice was all serious, not like it was just a few moments ago.

"Umm, sure." I said

He paused for a moment, thinking of how he was going to ask it, then said "Tell me about yourself."

I didn't know what to say to that.

He explained, "Well I know you're a vampire, but I've only known you for like a week and I know nothing about you. How old are you? Where did you come from? Who is your family? Where is your family? Tell me your story."

I took an unnecessary breath. I had no idea where to begin. All my life I was told to hide my secrets, never let anyone in. But with Kyle, I felt I _had _to tell him. I mean come on we were apparently in love now, so why not tell him?

"Ok," I began "I'm 17"

"I got that much, but how _long_ have you been 17?" Kyle asked

"Well, let's say if I was human, I wouldn't be alive anymore." I told him. Kyle just looked at me, wanting more.

"I was born in 1847. My mother died in while giving birth. So it was just me and father. When I was 14 my father was sent to go fight in the civil war. I went to live with my grandparents. The next year he died in the Battle of Shiloh.

When we found out I was devastated. He was the only family I ever had. I ran away from my grandparents' house. I couldn't stand it there anyway. I went into the woods and decided to go to sleep under one of the trees.

I woke up to the sound of someone talking. Before I knew what was going on I was bit and left to die. But I didn't die. I held out, thinking I had to be strong for my father." I stopped there, waiting for him to comment or something.

"Wow, you're really old." Was all he had to say.

"You're an idiot" I said laughing at him.

"Tell me more." I said excitedly

I looked at my cell phone and then noticed it was almost 5.

"Kyle! It's 5 o'clock! You need to go home. Your parents are probably worried about you. You were supposed to be home and hour ago!" We both jumped up and ran full force to the car.

One the (faster than legal) drive home it was pretty quiet until Kyle broke the silence.

"You'll tell me more right?"

"Sure, I'll tell you what ever you want, later. But you have to tell me stuff about you, too, deal?"

"Deal." He agreed.

**Please please please review!!**


	12. Telling the Family

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… (**

**Once again thanks to angelicsweety0808 who has given me so much help with this story and will continue to help )**

**GOOD NEWS- I currently I have study hall last hour, therefore I have lots of free time to write and come up some ideas for my story. Until I have AP US Hist. homework, I will be writing and then posting when I get home. I can't promise any consistency on my updating so please continue to read and review!**

**Dani POV**

After I dropped Kyle off, I decided that before I introduce Kyle to my family, I should inform them that I am dating a werewolf.

This was going to be fun.

It only took about half and hour to get to Alaska, running of course. My car would just slow me down.

There was no need to knock, mainly because Alice probably already knew I was here, so I just walked on in.

I t was weird, my relationship with my family. Most other vampires in a 'coven' stick together. But I was 'made' alone, and lived alone for the vast majority of my life. I had only discovered the Cullens about 15 years or so ago. I was the out cast of the family in many ways; first off because I was new, and second, because I was the only one without a mate. Carlisle, the leader, was with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and then Edward and Samantha.

Sammy wasn't exactly plat of the family. She and Edward were only dating an only for the past year actually. But she was hear-over-heals crazy in love with him. He liked her too, don't get me wrong, but just looking at them, you could tell something wasn't right.

I barley had one foot in the door when I was attacked by a little pixie- Alice.

"DANI'S HOME!" she yelled excitedly yet unnecessarily, seeing as all vampires had exceptional hearing powers. Before I could say anything, I was surrounded by 7 very happy vamps, and Sammy.

If I were human, my brain wouldn't have been able to process all of what everyone said all at once.

"Welcome back, Dani." Carlisle greeted

'I'm so glad you came back, dear." Esme said

"Hey there, Dani" Jasper said

"LITTLE SIS!!" Emmett exclaimed

"Welcome home." Rosalie half smiled at me

"Dani!! I've missed you soo much!!." Alice said jumping up and down, still holding on to me. After they were all done greeting me Edward spoke

"Who's Kyle?"

I smiled sheepishly at them and the spoke "That's actually why I came back; I have something I need to tell you guys."

"Yay! Story time!" Alice exclaimed dragging me to the couch, with the rest of the family following.

"Ok, let me start at the beginning," I began "After I left last year to live on my own for a bit. I just traveled from place to place. I went back to Virginia for a while, but it didn't feel right, so I left. Then I went to Europe for a couple months. That didn't feel right either. Then I went back to Forks, where I met you all. I began looking for somewhere to stay and I felt close to where I should be, but it still wasn't right. So I went a little more north until I was in La Push." When I said that the whole family gasped, knowing what was there. But I ignored them and continued

"As soon as I was there, It felt…right. So I enrolled in the school and found a house. On my first day, I had a lot of kids stop and stare. Apparently, I'm 'very hot'" we all giggled then, we've always had that happen at school.

"So, I went to my locker and there was this guy. His name is Kyle. He smelt funny to me. But I had never smelled anything like it. Whenever I was around him, the smell seemed to get stronger.

Then, I remembered the storied you guys told me, about the werewolves…and…_her._" Immediately, Edward stood up and darted out the door. I felt bad for bringing it up, but it was all part of the story. I continued.

"That's when I realized that Kyle was a werewolf. I didn't know what to do, and I figured that if I could smell him, he could smell me, right? So…I told him that I knew what he was. The next day, the next few days actually, he was not at school. I was beginning to wonder if I had scared him to never coming back, but then on Monday, he was back. When he approached me the smell was stronger then ever. This time I didn't feel the total hatred for him I had felt the first time I met him.

Later that day at lunch, he came up to me and said that he knows what I am. Every second we talked, I felt this pull towards him I had never felt before. It grew and grew until he looked at me and said 'I think I love you,' and then it hit me, I loved him too! That was the strange feeling I felt. I had never felt it before, so I was confused before. But then I understood.

So we left the school and I took him… to the meadow. The one Edward told me about. And we talked for a while. He seemed very interested in my past and what I was. You guys know, I really don't like shearing anything about my past. I was always told to protect myself and never let anyone know anything, but with him I felt that I needed to tell him. It was strange.

Anyway, that's what I wanted to tell you, a werewolf has imprinted on me and I am, finally, in love."

When I finished they all just stared at me. No one said anything, probably because they didn't know what to say.

After a minute more Alice said "So… when can we meet him?"

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe she was actually ok with this.

"Um, that was the other thing I wanted to ask you guys, can he meet you? Are you all ok with that?" I asked

"Well, we had to deal with Jacob; I think we can tolerate your boyfriend too." Emmett said with a look of both disgust and excitement on his face."

"Yah, Dani, bring him, we would love to have him." Esme said, being her good hearted self.

"Ok, then it's settled, we're going to have a werewolf as a houseguest." Carlisle said "When?"

I thought about that for a second and then decided the sooner the better so I said "this weekend too soon?"

"The weekend it is then"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! As far as i know I only have 1 faithful reader, so if your reading review! please )**


	13. Preparations and Secrets

**A/N ok so for me it is soo much easier to write in Dani's POV so… that's what it is going to be from now on, NOT Kyles. It's to weird writing in a guys POV so unless I state otherwise, it will be Dani's )**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… (**

The next morning I picked Kyle up for school. He was still wanting to know more about me, but I wanted to fill him in more this weekend, when he meets my family. So I just changed to subject to something else. He got annoyed that I wouldn't tell him anything or why but eventually he let it go, almost.

"So do you have a family, or is it just you?" He asked later that day while we ate lunch, well, while _he_ ate lunch anyway. I decided it had better tell him about the trip this weekend, that way he could make the proper preparations needed.

"Yah, I do have a family, but they live in Alaska." I told him. He stared at me with the same 'tell me more' look on his face, so I continued "I visited them last night actually, to tell them about you." I said rather nonchalantly.

"Whoa, you went to _Alaska_ last _night_?" he asked in total confusion. I just shrugged.

"yah, it only took like half an hour to get there, running of course" He just looked at me and sighed and mumbled something about his stupid, fast, vampire girlfriend

* * *

K.POV

After school, Dani dropped me off at home. I had the great pleasure of lying to my mom. I couldn't very well tell her that I was planning to take a weekend trip with my vampire girlfriend to Alaska to meet the rest of her vampire family. She wouldn't understand **(A/N Ha!! sorry…)**

"Mom!" I called as I walked through the front door. I heard footsteps then I saw her appear from the kitchen, apparently she had been baking again because the flour in her hair.

"Oh, Kyle, your home, how was school?" She asked all mother like

"Fine, fine" I told her "Mom, can I got camping with Luke this weekend?" I asked. I hated lying to here. I t was so easy to tell why I was lying, but I really hoped she couldn't tell.

"Ok, sure, who's all going?" She asked, apparently she hadn't caught the lie. Sweet!!

"Um" Crap I hadn't thought this far ahead. I figured id be caught be now. I had to think fast

"Just me and Luke" I figured I would keep it simple; the less people involved the better.

"Ok, have fun then." She said

"It not till Friday, today it only Tuesday." I informed her

"Right." She said and headed backing to the kitchen to finish up what ever it was she was baking.

Later that I night I called Luke. I had to tell him everything considering, one, he is my best friends, two, he needs to know to lie for me, and three, he needs to know about Dani. Right now he is clueless about that part.

The phone rang once before he answered

"Hello?" He asked

"Luke? Hey dude what's up?" I asked

"You know same old, same old, you?"

"Yah, well actually that's why I called I need to talk to you." I told him

"…ok?"

"Ok, first order of business, you know that girl Dani? Well it seems that I have…well, imprinted on her." I paused and waited for his response

There was silence for a moment then he said "That is so cool!"

"Glad to have yo9ur approval, moving on, well I don't know if you know this or not, but she is… a vampire" once a gain I paused for his reaction, but it wasn't needed

"A VAMPIRE?! Are you insane?! I mean come _on_!"

"Shh! Calm down, its not like I had control over it or anything and its not that bad, I mean she is pretty hot, and at least she's not 3." I added thinking about Quil and Claire

"Yah cause your girl is how old exactly?" he asked

"Um… about 167, but that still isn't the point."

"Ok then will you tell me what the point it?" He asked seeming to get annoyed

"The point is- I'm going to Alaska this weekend to meet her family. I told my mom that I was going camping with you, so I need you to cover for me." I told him in a hurry. There was silence for a minute then he said, "Of course dude, you know I've always got your back."

"Thank you so much Luke, and that is why you car my best friend! You rock hardcore!"

"I know"

Eventually Friday rolled around. I told mom that I was going straight home with Luke then we would be off, so I had all my stuff with me when Dani picked me up.

The day went by pretty fast. I was surprised. At the end of the day Dani and I got into her car and were on our way to Alaska. For normal humans it would have taken about 7 hours **(A/n I have no idea)**but with Dani driving it should only take about two hours. I had planned on staying away for the short time, to make sure we don't die, but I guess I had fallen asleep because the last thing I remember was Dani sighing and saying,

"This was going to be a long and quiet drive."

**Ok ta dah! PLEASE REIVEW!!**


	14. So Kylehows it going?

**A/N thanks so much for the reviews guys, I could use some more… but w/e. **

**Enjoy…**

As well pulled into city limits, I slowed down. We had been going about 180 mph so we could get there early. I decided it was time to tell Kyle some important things _before_ he meets my family.

"Kyle, wake up." I said shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes and asked if we were there yet.

"Not yet, but there are something's I need to tell you first."

"Ok, what?"

"Well, some vampires have special abilities. Like powers."  
" Really, that's cool." I said

"Yah, well my family has some powers; I should probably tell you about. First off, there is Alice, actually, you do not have to worry about her, she sees the future, but she cannot see werewolves. It's a thing, and she doesn't know why.

Then there is Jasper. He controls feelings. Like if you're excited, he can feel it. On the other hand, he can make you feel a certain emotion. It annoying sometimes, but others it really helps.

And then there's Edward, he's the one you should be careful with, he can read minds."

"What about you?" he asked

"Do I have a power? Yes, I do." I told him

"Really, what is it?"

"I can control things. Well, its complicated, I can make things happen."  
"What do you mean? You have like mind control?"

"Not exactly, I can control things that…can't normally be controlled." He just stared at me for and then busted up laughing.

"Why are you laughing? It's not that funny." I told him getting irritated

"I know I'm sorry. It's just 'things that can't normally be controlled' nothing should be controlled. What does that mean?" he explained still laughing

"Like smells or tastes. I can control those things. Which is exactly why I needed to tell you, you see, werewolves smell _horrible_ to vampires, and vice versa. I've been using my power on you so I can be around you without wanting to vomit."

"Seriously?" He asked, no longer laughing

"Yah here let me show you." I concentrated on what I had to do and then Kyle's face got all twisted and he plugged his nose.

"Gezz, you smell like dead fish and old garbage." He said in disgust

"You don't smell so good yourself, pup. You smell like a wet dog."

"Ok, fare enough, make it better." I nodded and covered the smell back up

"Ok, right now my power is only covering me and you. I'm going to have to make it stronger so you don't…disgust my family." We both laughed and I continued "To do this I will have to concentrate extra hard. When it is just you, and me it's nothing, but for all of us, it's hard. "

"I'm sorry you have to do all this, just for me." I said looking a little guilty

"No, it's not just for you; it's for us, the both of us."

When we finally go there, I actually had to knock. Alice wouldn't have seen us coming. Nevertheless, when I did knock not even a second later, Carlisle was there greeting us.

"Hey, Carlisle!" I greeted giving him a hug.

"Hello, dear." Then he looked at Kyle and offered a hand to him, "and you must be Kyle. It's nice to meet you."

"And you too, sir." Kyle replied politely

"Please, call me Carlisle." Kyle nodded and we both followed him in to the living room, where everyone was apparently waiting for us.

I saw Alice first who was sitting on the couch with Jasper on one side and Rosalie on the other. As soon as she spotted me, she could not control her self anymore; she jumped up and raced over to me. Hugging me as if she hadn't seen me in years, even though it's only been a couple days.

"Dani! I've missed you." She told me

I laughed. "I was just here last week, Alice." I reminded her

She rolled her eyes "A simple 'I missed you, too Alice,' would have sufficed."

"Everyone." I said, "This is Kyle. Kyle, this is Carlisle, obviously you met him already, and Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Sammy"

"Hello everyone." Kyle greeted

"Kyle, it's a pleasure to have you." Esme told him

"Dani? I thought you said he was a werewolf. I can't smell anything," Emmett said sounding confused

"Duh, you don't think I would make you all have to smell him all weekend do you? I used my power remember, controlling things?" I told him

"Oh, right."

"So, Kyle, tells us about you." Alice offered trying to break the tension.

'Well, I live in La Push with my parent and little sister." I looked up

"I didn't know you had a sister." I said, wondering why he never mentioned her, but then again, he doesn't talk about him family a lot.

"Oh yah, Jade. She is so annoying. She's only 6, I'm 12 years older than her, but my parents expect us to get along, right." I felt a little embarrassed not knowing this information before. Then it hit me, I do not know a lot about him, just the basic things like where he lives and his name. I don't even know his middle or last name.

Edward looked at me and laughed "Goodness, Dani, I think that's something you should probably know, considering its going to be yours someday."

Kyle looked at me confused "What?" he asked

"Well talk later."

Then, out of nowhere, Edward stood up, startled "Edward, What's wrong?" Sammy asked

He just shook his head. "I don't know, I can't read his mind."

"What do you mean, that's never happened before has it?" She asked

He didn't answer right away, everyone knew that it had happened, only once before. "Only with Bella" He answered

Kyle looked up at the name "That's funny, it's not a very common name, and yet, my moms name is Bella.

"Kyle, what's your full name?" Edward asked

Kyle looked confused and scared all at the same time but he answered "My name is Kyle Jacob Black."

He barley had the last word out and Edward darted out of the door and into the night.

**review review reivew!**


	15. How Could This Happen to Me?

**A/N – Ok so I need more reviews. I have only been having like 1-2 reviews per chap. If you are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! I can find out how many people visit my story, I know there is a lot, so if you read please just leave me something! Anything good or bad! PLEASE! Ok I'm done ranting**

**On another note, just wanted to say, don't you hate it when people title there chapters after the title or lyrics in a song? Cause then when your reading that song is in your head the whole time? (Untitled by Simple Plan—it's a great song check it our if you don't know) Yah, your welcome**…)

**On with the story!**

**Edward's POV**

I don't understand

Bella. _My_ Bella and that _mongrel_. How could she do this to me?

Was I being selfish?

No. I was being, well, human.

'_Edward are you ok?' _Alice asked me in her head

**"**Sure, I'm fine. The love of my life and my enemy had a child and now he is dating my sister. Yes Alice, I am great." Normally I do not speak with such sarcasm, but I wan _not_ in the mood to deal with her right now. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and walked away. She followed.

"It's going to be ok, Edward, just calm down." She said trying to sooth me. I glared at her

"You don't understand," I whispered. She looked at me shocked; I had hit a nerve.

"I don't understand?" She yelled at me "She was my _best friend!_ This hurts me just as much as it hurts you. It's worse even because, I have to see you like this. Now don't you tell me that I don't understand Edward Cullen, because I do!"

"I'm sorry." I told her looking down

"Me too, I didn't need to blow up at you like that. We both just miss Bella, that's all." She said

'Yah, maybe we should go back now."

"And talk to Kyle about meeting his family, maybe this could be your chance to see her once again. What if it's a sign from God that you two are meant for each other" She tried

"Who knows, maybe you're right."

"Maybe I am," she said, we both laughed and walked back home.

**K POV**

meanwhile

"Kyle I am so sorry." Dani told me. We all here, talking about my family, then Edward go upset about something and ran away, Alice was right behind him.

"Its fine, I'm just really confused; can you please tell me what just happened?' I asked. Everyone seemed to get uncomfortable.

"Would anyone like to explain this to Kyle? I would be I don't really know the story that well." Dani asked her family

"I will." Emmett offered. He told the whole story of Bella, Edward, and Jake meeting, and ended with the war with Victoria and the newborns. And then the true ending of when Bella left Edward for Jacob and had her little family.

When he was done, all I could do was stare at him. I couldn't believe this. My _mom_ knew then. She loved Edward. She still loves Edward. I knew it was true. There was no other explanation!

Just then, Edward and Alice walked back in. Edward looked over at me with sad eyes

"I'm sorry for acting that way Kyle, but if you knew the whole story, you'd understand." He told me

"Actually, thanks to Emmett, I _do_ know the whole story." I said

"Oh." He said throwing a mean look at Emmett. He just shrugged.

'So, Kyle, How is Bella doing?" Alice asked me. However, before I could answer, my cell phone went off.

It was mom

"Its mom." I mumbled before answering "Hello?"

"Hey, just checking in on you, how's camping going?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Umm, great." I lied

"Don't. Just don't. I know your not camping with Luke. Where are you?" She asked getting mad

"Ok, don't freak, It's a long story. But I'll be home soon, and I will explain then, ok?"

"Kyle Jacob, tell me what going on this instant!" She yelled. I didn't want to lie to her again, but I knew I had to.

I sighed, "I can't tell you right now, believe me, its ok." I hung up before she could say anything else. I was going to pay for that, unless I did something to make up for it…

I turned back to face the family

"Oh, Mr. Rebel, lying to his mom." Emmett joked

"Ok I have to go home, right now. But… Do you want to go?" I asked hoping they would say yes

"Trust me, If Jacob found us there, we would be dead," Edward told me.

"Let me deal with my dad, I just really think that you need to go see her." I told him

"Not everyone has to go, you guys go, and Esme and I will stay here." Carlisle said.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Edward said. He didn't need to be asked twice to go see his love.

"Wait" Sammy called. She had been quiet until now, not saying anything

"Sammy, I am so sorry." Edward said looking at her

"Don't be. I understand. You never forget your first love, but do you thing that I can go with you guys? I know it's not really my place to be there, but I just fell that I should be there." Edward thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

We all went out side and got into out cars. Dani and I in mine, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Sammy in Alice's new Porsche, and then, Emmett and Rosalie in her new Bugatti Veyron**.**** (The most expensive car in the world ))**

The all drove at top speed to get back to La Push. We parked outside city limits so we would not look to flashy driving trough the little town with expensive cars. Everyone except Dani and me, we kept my car obviously. The rest of the family ran to my house while we drove back.

When we got there, I told them to wait outside, and wait for the right moment.

I walked in and saw Jade sitting on the couch. She looked up and said "Oh! You are in _so_ much trouble"

"Shut it, Bug." Just then, mom walked in

"Explain." That was all she said. I knew she was extremely mad

"Ok, before you say anything, I want to show you something first, Ok!" I called to them.

Edward walked in first.

"I'm dreaming, this isn't real, this _cant_ be real." She said

"Bella?" Edward asked

Mom burst into tears and ran into his arms.

**PLEASE review!! also there are pics of Kyle, Jade, Dani, and Rosalies car on my profile! check em out! **


	16. Pieces to the Puzzle END

**A/N Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but my computer has a virus- blah, and I've had a butt-load of AP homework but thanks to Labor Day, I have a 3-day weekend and no HW! Yay, so, here's another chapter, enjoy!! )**

**Also, I warn you now, when Kyle talks,it is exactly like how I talk, it's not all grammatically correct and all that, it's just talking**

**KPOV**

I stood there a moment, awestruck at how mom was clinging to Edward, as if he might vanish into thin air. She just kept whispering 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' to him. He just held her and stroked her hair.

It just felt… right, seeing them together. I still wasn't sure how it would all work out with them and Dad, I still didn't know the full explanation of them all, and how they connected, but I had a feeling that I was going to find out soon enough…

**BPOV**

I honestly thought I had lost my mind. There was no way that _Edward Cullen_ was standing here in _my_ living room. I didn't care though, weather it was read or not, I was just so happy to have him hold me again. I could have stood there all day with him, apologizing for leaving him, but a small voice behind me brought me back to the here and now.

"Mommy?" Jade asked staring at me

"Jade, go to your room for a bit, 'k hon?" I told her, tearing my eyes away from Edward's god-like face to look at my daughter, my voice heavy with the tears that were still streaming down my face.

"But…" She started but I cut her off

"I'll explain later, but right now I really need you to go up to your room"

"What about Kyle? Isn't he gonna get in trouble?" She asked sounding hopeful

"Shut up, Bug" Kyle told her

"Kyle!" I said sternly, I was so over their squabbles. "Jade, please go to you room, now." She just glared at Kyle for a moment then stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Ok, well, I'm just gonna go ahead and let the two of you talk, so…" Kyle said heading towards the door

"Excuse me? Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere Kyle, you're going to sit down right there and tell me what it going on." I said

"Ok, but first, there's even more." As he spoke Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and two other girls I had not seen before walked through the door.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled in excitement. She ran to me and super-vampire speed and wrapped me in a bone-breaking embrace "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I really thought that I would never see you again!"

"Alice, I- cant- breath." I struggled to say. I still wasn't official convinced I wasn't dreaming yet, so this was either the best day of my life, or the best dream of my life that I never wanted to wake up from.

"Sorry." She said letting go.

"I can't believe this! How, why, who?" I blurted out almost in tears again from seeing my 'family' after so many years.

"I think you already know who," Edward said, his angelic voice ringing in my ears. Oh, how I missed his voice…

"Maybe you should ask him to explain." He added. He was right. I turned to my son, waiting for an explanation

"Maybe you should sit down, its kinda a long story." He started. I sat and waited

"Ok, well it all really starts with Dani." He said gesturing over to one of the girls I didn't know, the beautiful one, clearly a vampire, stepped forward and camp to sit next to him. .

"Mom, this is Dani, she's my... well my girlfriend" he said, seeming unsure, as if he want quite sure of what she was

"Your girlfriend." I repeated, letting the fact that my son's first girlfriend was a vampire

"Yah, but actually, I've kinda imprinted on her."

"You have imprinted on her?" I asked, my brain seeming to work extra slow today, probably still in shock by seeing Edward for the first time in 20 years. "How is that even possible?"

"We didn't think I was, but the evidence is right here." Edward said

"Ok, so you've imprinted on her, please continue on before my head explodes" I said

"Ok, so last week Dani decided that I should meet her family. But I figured that you wouldn't understand that I was dating a vampire, but it turns out that you know even more than I do. So, I lied to you, and said I was going with Luke camping. When we got to Dani's house in Alaska, Edward kinda freaked out cause he couldn't read my mind, and then he said something about Bella, and I was like 'that's my moms name' and then it all clicked for them. So Emmett explained to me about you, Edward, and dad, but I am still confused about that. So anyway, you called, and I decided that they should come back with me because you always seem sad, and they might make you happy."

"Kyle, I can't believe you did all this!" I said

"Are you mad?" He asked

"Absolutely not." I told him "How can I be mad, when you brought me life back?" I gestured around to all the people who I had come to know and love, but stopped at one person

"I do have some questions though," I said, turning to Edward. He smiled his crooked smile at me and I just about died right then and there.

"Ok, shoot" he said

"First, where did Dani come from?" He laughed and told me her story and that she joined shortly after I left.

"Ok, second, who is she?" I asked pointing to girl sitting on the other side of him.

"This is Samantha. She studies vampires, so when we moved to Alaska last year she found us, and since she knows about us already, she moved in." Samantha looked a little sad. I felt like I was missing something, but I just shrugged it off.

"Do you have any more questions?" Edward asked me

"Nope." I said, then, I head the back door open then bang shut

"ohmygosh Jake's home!" I whispered

"Should we go?" Alice asked me. I thought for a moment, but then decided that they should stay.

"Bells/" Jake called from the kitchen

"In here." I called back.

He walked in and stopped after he saw we had company. Honestly, it was quit entertaining to see his face go from normal, to confusion, to anger within a matter of seconds.

"What the heck?" Jake yelled 'Why are there a bunch of bloodsuckers in my living room?" He asked turning to me.

I just shrugged and said, "Ask you son."

"Kyle?!"

"Dad, this is Dani, she's my girlfriend, and I've imprinted on her." Kyle explained rather rushed trying to get it all out before Jacob could say anything else

"What? That's not even possible"

"Well, apparently it is" Edward informed him

"Don't talk to me Leech. Kyle what does _she _I have to do with_ them?_"

Once again, Edward answered, "Dani joined our family a little after Bella left."

"That's right she _left you,_ for _me_. So why are you here?"

"Jacob, calm down, Kyle is dating Dani and Dani is part of the Cullen's now, so they all came back, to see me." I told him trying to calm him down before he did anything he would regret.

"Ghh! Bella, don't you tell me that they just came back to-"He stopped mid-sentence

"Hi." Sammy said, noticing that Jacob was staring right at her, she was looking right back at him

"Hey." He said back. She walked closer to him, as he walked closer to her.

"I'm Sammy." She said

"I'm Jacob." He replied. They looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the whole world.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward asked, apparently he was reading something in Jakes mind, and then he looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked confused as to what was going on

"Well, I don't think were going to have to worry about Jake caring about us anymore. He has just imprinted on Sammy." He explained

"Seriously?!" I asked

"Well at least when this is all over with, everyone will be happy again." Kyle said

I looked at him "What do you mean happy again?"

"I just mean, you and dad never seamed that happy together, like something was missing. Now everything just _feels_ right." He explained

I smiled. Of course, he was right.

I had Edward back, and that was how it was suppose to be.

He was mine, forever and for always.

**The End**

**Ok So let me know what you think! Please review. I know it went be fast and there was no action also i kinda left a few things hanging, but i just dont now how to tie them up so, thats what it is. I dont think ill write any more stoies, this was a one time thing, but on that off chance that anyone gives me and idea for a sequel or something then i will do that, maybe. REVIEW!! )**


End file.
